


A Wooden Proposal

by thebatman06



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: M/M, Storybrooke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-13
Updated: 2013-11-13
Packaged: 2018-01-01 10:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1043680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebatman06/pseuds/thebatman06
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pinocchio and Jiminy get married</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Pinocchio paced his Apartment while waiting for Jiminy to show up he had been Nervous about what he was going to do. Then he heard a knock at the door.  
Pinocchio opens the door and Emma pulls back her hand.  
"Hey,I was wondering what you were doing" Emma says as she looks at Pinocchio.  
"Who are you looking for?" She asks.  
" I'm looking for Jiminy,he was suppose to come over" Pinocchio says toying with the Small velvet box in his hand. Emma looked at Pinocchio and smiled."do you think he'll say yes?" She asks.  
" I hope he does,I've been going crazy trying to figure out how I should propose to him." Pinocchio says Smiling nervously at Emma.  
" He'll say yes"Emma said. " How do you know?"Pinocchio asks her.  
"Because he's crazy about you."Emma says Knowingly.  
Emma drags Pinocchio out of his apartment and towards granny's.  
red greets them at the door.  
"Hey guys,Emma your parents and everybody is waiting for you two over there" she points to the table near the window.  
"Thanks ruby" Emma says Before she looks at Pinocchio.  
"hey bud,you ok?"She asks her Friend.  
"Sorry em,forgot where I was for a Second." Pinocchio chuckles.  
Emma looks over at the table where Snow and Jiminy wave at them.  
"Bud,you can do this just go over there and ask him what you want to ask him."Emma encourages.  
"Ok,you can do this"he says to himself. "Hey Pinocchio,how are you?" Snow asks.  
"I feel good" he says and then he turns to Jiminy.  
"can I talk to you?" Pinocchio pulls the Velvet box out of his jacket Pocket.  
"Sure Pinocchio,wanna come to my office?"Jiminy asks him.  
" no just listen,ever since the curse broke we've spent a lot of time together and I've loved every minute of it." Pinocchio says grabbing Jiminy's hand.  
" having you back in my life has been the best thing about being here." Jiminy smiles at Pinocchio's words. " Now I have something very important to ask you." Pinocchio says opening the box and getting down on bended knee.  
" Your my Conscience,Jiminy" Pinocchio says proudly.  
" With you around everything is Clearer and makes Sense." Jiminy wipes a tear from his face as he looks down at this man.  
This frustrating and sometimes unbearable man who he loves more then anything.  
"Will you do me the Honor of becoming my husband?" Pinocchio asks while trying to keep himself from crying. "Yes,Pinocchio I'll marry you" Jiminy says.  
Everyone in the diner stands up and cheers.  
Pinocchio slips the ring on to Jiminy's finger and stands up to kiss him.


	2. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Their big day is here.

As Jiminy Looked in the mirror putting on his tie He Smiled,Finally he and Pinocchio were getting married.  
He Heard a knock at the door,"Come In." He Said Cheerfully.  
"Hey You,how are you feeling?" Regina said as she came in and closed the door behind her.  
"I Feel like i'm about to jump out of my skin."Jiminy said Smiling.  
"I'm so happy for you,Jiminy."Regina said happily.  
"You've done alot helping me to try to be better for emma and Henry."  
"Your Getting your happy ending." She said. "Thank you,Regina." Jiminy said.  
"Guess, i better get out there huh?"  
Regina extended her elbow to her friend."Yeah,Don't want to keep your husband waiting."  
Jiminy and Regina walked out of the room and stood in front of the double doors.  
The Music began to play as the doors opened.  
Regina and Jiminy walking down the Aisle,Jiminy smiled so hard when he saw Pinocchio that his cheeks hurt.  
Pinocchio mouthed "I Love you" To Jiminy as he walked down the aisle and when Jiminy got to the end, he said."And I You."  
When the Music stopped and Everyone in the seats sat down,The Priest Cleared his throat and Began Speaking.  
"Dearly Beloved,We Are Gathered Here today to join these two Men in Holy Matrimony."The Priest said Overlooking the church.  
"Love is a Special and Powerful Magic,It can Create Life,It Can Destroy curses and Save Lives." The Priest Spoke.  
"When One Finds it,they should always cherish it." The Priest finished his speech.  
"Do The Grooms have anything to say to each Other?"  
Pinocchio took out his Vows looked over them and stuff them back in his pocket.  
"Jiminy,you Mean the world to me,Your My Conscience,My Heart."  
Jiminy Smiled at that.  
"You Keep me Sane and From Making the worst Decisions Possible,without you i don't know where i would be."  
Jiminy Grabbed Pinocchio's Hands and Began To Speak.  
"Pinocchio,you are my Light and My Dark." Pinocchio Smiled.  
"Your Everything I Need and Everything I Want." Jiminy said wiping tears from his face.  
"Sometimes you can be Quite Frustrating."  
Pinocchio stuck his tongue.  
"Although you were set to become someone Perfect." Jiminy Looking into Pinocchio's Eyes.  
"Your More Human,than Anyone I've Ever Met." Jiminy said Brushing his Hand through Pinocchio's Hair.  
Jiminy moved his hand from Pinocchio's Hair to His Heart.  
"We are Not Two Men,we are one." Jiminy finished.  
"After that their is Nothing Else to say,"The Priest said.  
Pinocchio and Jiminy held each others hands tighter.  
"By The Power vested in me,I now Pronounce you Man and Husband." The Priest Concluded."You May kissed the groom."  
Jiminy Grabbed Pinocchio by the Lapels and Kissed him Passionately.   
when they broke away they left the Alter to thunderous Applause.  
All There Friends and Geppetto cheering them on.   
The reception was held at Granny's where everyone Had Her Lasagna.   
As The Music Played Pinocchio and Jiminy Danced.   
Pinocchio's Hands On Jiminy's Hips and Jiminy's Head on Pinocchio's Shoulder.  
"You know you can't live in the Apartment anymore right?"Jiminy asked.  
"We Can move into the House down the street from regina and Emma."  
"I Can make the Furniture,"Pinocchio Suggested.   
"Of Course,Nocchi." Jiminy Said Smiling.  
the two Danced the rest of the night,ready to start the rest of their lives together.


End file.
